Eli  Clare
by dimkasgirl07
Summary: "If you don't listen to my rules you'll find yourself outside and nothing good will come out of being out there!" Eli was just about to find out just how wrong the last part of that statement was... you want to know how then read the story!
1. How It All Started

Eli + Clare

How It All Started

Hey all my wonderful readers! I really don't know where I'm going with this, so I just know what happens in the first chapter XD I got the idea from something my math teacher said the first day of school…

BTW this is a work of fan fiction, so I don't own any of the characters or Degrassi XD thank you and on with the story!  
>Eli POV<p>

On the first day of school I was sitting in class, like last year listening to the teacher drone on and on about the rules of her classroom, there were only a few people that were actually listening to the teacher, mostly newbie's, most were sitting there tuned out like I was. There was only one thing I caught before the bell finally rang for second period; I was in math right now so I guess the next period would be Social Studies. The only thing I caught was "If you don't listen to my rules you'll find yourself outside and nothing good will come out of being out there! That goes for all of your classes!" After that I just got up and went to my locker and then Social Studies like the rest of the class.

When I got into Social Studies the teacher Ms. Bereta was already there and all ready to give the speech exactly like the one we just listened to, or so I assumed. I was surprised when she didn't start with the rules and said "Class, I have no doubt in my mind your math teacher Mrs. Devoe just gave you all the rules, we all know that if I were to say the rules I'd only be stating the same thing you just heard so I'll just get to the first lesson!" followed with the whole class letting out a groan thinking they were going to get a free period of sorts. She started on a lecture about a bunch of stuff I didn't really care about and I just tuned out and doodled pretending to take notes. Apparently Ms. Bereta figured out I wasn't paying attention and stopped her lesson looking right at me which startled me a bit and she said "Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm not stupid I know your not listening and I know you just hear from Mrs. Devoe that if you don't listen to the rules that I'll put you outside and I intend to do just that… OUTSIDE MR. GOLDSWORTHY!" she finished getting angry I wasn't moving.

"Fine Ms. Bereta, see ya" I said finally getting up, getting my stuff and leaving the classroom grabbing a spare chair on my way out to sit on.

After being out there for a bit I noticed there were only a few more minutes till the bell for English. English was the only class I really enjoyed; I heard there was going to be an advanced 10th grader in out class this year though…

It's really late right now so I thought I'd leave it at that 3 I'll be uploading the next chapter as soon as I get a review, because I already have it all written out.


	2. Introductions

Introductions

Eli POV

"_Fine Ms. Bereta, see ya" I said finally getting up, getting my stuff and leaving the classroom grabbing a spare chair on my way out to sit on._

_After being out there for a bit I noticed there were only a few more minutes till the bell for English. English was the only class I really enjoyed; I heard there was going to be an advanced 10th grader in our class this year though…_

As soon as I thought that I saw a girl with short curly golden hair. She came lightly jogging over to me with a piece of paper in her hand and a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you know where the 11th grade English room is?" she asked with a voice I could have sworn was the voice of an angel, god I was already mesmerized by her and I didn't even know her name yet! Wow…

Then it hit me. She didn't look like she was in 11th grade… she looked like she could be in grade 10, but no higher…

"11th grade English? You're in 11th grade?" I quickly realized she could take that as an insult so I said "You look like your in tenth grade is all…"

"Hahaha! No, I'm not in 11th grade; I am in tenth… just in an advanced English course is all. Oh! I forgot… I'm Clare."

Finally I knew the girls name. I knew she looked younger than- wait. She must be the new advanced 10th grader in my class…

"Oh! You must be the new advanced 10th grader in my by the way I'm Eli."

We stood there like idiots for about half a minute until I finally said "Well, English should be starting soon, it's my next class too, so I guess I'll just have to walk you up there." after saying that I put out my arm for her to take and walked her upstairs where the English class was.

"Oh Hello Eli. Clare. How are you two, I see Eli here took the time to walk you to class, thank you Eli. Well, you guys can sit over there until class starts." said Ms Dawes.

AN-… XD thank you so much for reading, I think I'll update soon enough, but I have to get my homework done soon so I should go, but one last thing… check out the song For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato… if you don't want to go look it up here's a link to the version I've been listening to…

.com/watch?v=S2OVkikrKZY&feature=autoplay&list=PL7F987881AF4EE5E2&lf=mh_lolz&index=2&playnext=13

ENJOY!

Oh and sorry for the shortness ;) PLEASE REVIEW! I'll probably review even if I only get one because I'll have to write it either way but I hope you review either way XD Oh and a very amazing thank you to Gothic hearse driving chick... she's awesome go check out her stories... XD


End file.
